Update:Watchers has an opening.
For all those interested, the Watchers staff has a single opening to be filled by a newly raised immortal to level 100. There is a new process in place to raise new immortals to help with roleplay without having to go through a building route as was previously the case. Please do not take that statement to mean easier or no building. The applicant selected will be expected to learn and train in all facets of the mud including building, PR, questing and roleplay. This position will be filled with a person who has a background of following the rules and not being a nusance to the general mud populice. The person selected should have a large amount of availablity, time and dedication to devote to training (you will be able to play mortal still and encouraged to do so outside of training). Selection to this position IN NO WAY means you will become a Watcher or even remain an immortal if you are unable to handle the requirements of the position once you are raised. This is merely a new track to becoming a roleplay immortal on WoTmud. The application process is a bit involved and requires you to put in some thought and time into the writing of the application. This is by no means a short answer application and elaboration is key. So is creativity. I suggest typing in a local document and then moving it to the browser when you are complete. COMPLETED APPLICATIONS CAN BE MUDMAILED TO THE WATCHERS FORUM. Please label your application as APPLICATION: (Character name) Incomplete applications, including those that do not address each point, will be immediately deleted. No more than one mail accepted per player. So please make sure the application is complete before you send it. APPLICATION REQUIREMENTS: 1) A COMPLETE list of characters you play, their clan status and a quick background on each. 2) Please list any immortal experience you may have here at WoTmud or other online gaming environments. 3) How long you have been at WoTmud and what brought you here. 4) Why you would like to become a roleplay immortal at WoTmud. 5) Building: Please write a room description for three of the following rooms, including what mobs should be present and room keywords and descriptions. Choose from a low grade armor shop, a stream in the forest, climbing a mountainside, in a mining tunnel, a narrow passageway, a room at the inn, a sparring arena, a long paved road, a loud tavern, a manor foyer. 6) Questing: There are two parts to this area. Part1: Please develop a quick proposal for a global quest all sides can participate in. Part two: Choose a national guard clan present in WoTmud and describe a list of four quests they could do for rewards that would keep a focus on the roleplay of the clan. 7) Objects: Please write long and short descriptions for an earring, a sword and a pair of boots. Please explain a policy currently in place that you agree with and why you agree with it. 9) Please explain a policy currently in place that you disagree with and why you disagree with it. 10) Choose a zone of WoTmud that you consider lacks a little life. Develop a list of small enhancements that could bring the area to life with regard to mobs, actions, conversations and atmosphere. 11) If you could add one thing (or take away) (anything to WoTmud), what would it be and why? Please be aware that comprehensive background and IP checks will be conducted on those who will be considered for the position. Remember that there is no guarantee that advancement through the immortal ranks will happen. It will only happen to immortals who remain above reproach in WORDS AND ACTIONS and free of succumbing to the pressures of being an immortal, including anything that would benefit any mortal that should not. This announcement may be edited, so please check back often and before submission. If the requirements change after a submission, we will understand if a new application is submitted. PLEASE DO NOT INQUIRE INTO THE STATUS OF YOUR APPLICATION. Periodically, there will be updates of where we stand in the process. If you bother a Watcher without cause, I will ask them to remove your application.